Of Life, Death and Conversations
by klingoncowboy
Summary: Conversations between old Marine sniper buddies.  The 'Chuck' part is of 'The Chivalric Impluses' and 'New Reality' AU.  As always some language warnings and no beta readers were harmed in the creation of this fic...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Chuck' or 'NCIS', the characters or episodes; NBC, CBS, Warner Bros, Paramount and various production companies do. Nor do I own 'Ghost'; John Ringo does though. No latinum has changed hands and no profit has been generated... so y'all know the drill.

A/N: It's all AU and non canon of course. The 'Chuck' parts are based on the 'New Reality' AU. I invented a history for John Casey as there isn't much canon history. Like Adam Baldwin, I have Casey born and raised in the Chicago area. The story background notion is that as both Gibbs and Casey are Marines and snipers and that they knew each other early in their careers and lives...

One:

John Casey glanced about and saw that he was temporarily alone. He eased over a step, planted a brawny shoulder against the nearest porch post and slumped. It had taken his Uncle Gary's death several weeks earlier to bring him here. The past couple days of explanations, some recriminations, and the visit to the church cemetery had been long and emotionally draining.

As he took a sip of Jack Daniels from a tumbler, the scent of fresh mowed grass and the sounds of live stock in a nearby barn sent his mind back into his distant past. Once upon a time he'd been Alex Coburn.

He'd spent his high school summers on his Uncle Gary's farm here in Taylorville. His three cousins had been more like best friends. They'd cruised the two lane central Illinois highways in beat up Chevy trucks with the windows down and the music loud. Their territory had ranged from Taylorville to Springfield, from Lincoln to Decatur.

They'd all been fans of home grown groups like Styx, REO Speedwagon and Head East. The cousins had introduced him to southern rock groups like Lynyrd Skynyrd and Black Oak Arkansas. Z Z Top, Ted Nugent and Bob Segar and The Silver Bullet Band had rounded out their cruising music.

He recalled a serious summer romance his junior year when he'd dated the daughter of the Christian Church pastor in Mt. Auburn. Ellen had been fond of really tight jeans and tee shirts with no bra, at least when her parents weren't around. After a couple of potent Bacardi Dark 151 and Cokes, she'd been fond of skinny dipping. Their romance had ended when Ellen discovered he wanted to be a Marine after graduation.

He remembered when his oldest cousin, Harry, had dated a cheerleader from Mt. Pulaski High School. Some local boys had decided to defend her honour and there had been a brawl on the courthouse square beneath the water tower. The Coburn boys had earned their nickname of The Four Musketeers that day. All for one and one for all.

He recalled returning to Mt. Pulaski to tour the historic red brick courthouse. He'd seen the desk Abraham Lincoln had used during his circuit lawyer days with the notch cut out to make room for his long legs. He recalled runs over to St. Louis to watch the Cardinals play baseball in the old Busch Stadium and the friendly rivalry with his cousins when the Cards played his Chicago Cubs.

His cell phone chirped. Casey straightened to a parade rest stance as he fished the phone out and grunted into it.

" I think I recognize that grunt. " The voice on the other end sounded both familiar and amused. " Is this 'Commander Michael Rainer'? "

" Leroy Jethro Gibbs! "

" Yeah. Imagine my surprise at seeing an old Marine buddy. A friend who is supposed to be dead by the way... "

" Thanks for not blowing my cover, Gunny, " Casey said. " A gay SEAL who suicided out huh? "

" He'd homemade the d ring that failed. As there was no murder we were able to give the rescue mission a go, " Gibbs returned. " You've been a very difficult man to track down. "

" Sorry about that. As Rainer, I'd also gotten involved with a JAG investigation so that cover was shot. " Casey watched the amber liquor as he swirled the Jack Daniels in the tumbler, then took a sip. " I'm usually Major John Casey and I work for the NSA. "

" At least you aren't a CIA puke. Major John Casey? I think that I've heard of you. You're in Colonel Diane Beckman's group aren't you? "

" That's an affirmative. " Casey eased around and lowered himself to sit on the porch railing. There was a minor wooden protest but it held up. Good porch railing. " I heard about Shannon and Molly, Gunny, and my condolences. Did you get him? "

Gibbs voice was a quiet snarl. " Yes I did! "

" Ooh rah! " Casey growled. " Since I have you on the phone, I'd like to ask if you've heard anything of Mike Harmon? "

" The SEAL sniper who went by the team nickname of Ghost? Not in years. Why do you ask? "

" No real good reason, " Casey replied. " I heard rumors of an incident involving someone like our friend Harmon who stopped a group of terrorists from nuking Paris. I think we did some sniper training with his team... "

" I remember that training, " Gibbs said. " Harmon was impressive. Wouldn't the NSA put you in a better position to hear of intel like a potential nuking of Paris, in France right? "

" Yeah, Paris France. " Casey snorted. "It wouldn't have been much of a loss. "

" Still not a fan of the French huh? "

" Nope, " Casey said. " No reason to either. Don't like their arrogance, their cuisine or their bloody terror version of a revolution... "

Gibbs chuckled mirthlessly. " At least we did it right here. So how in the hell did you become Major John Casey of the NSA anyway? "

" The things I can tell you I'd rather not over an open cell phone, " Casey shifted his position on the railing and endured more wood protesting. " The NSA aren't the only ones who like to troll cell phone conversations. We need to get together soon, have a drink, swap some lies... "

" Agreed. Tell you what, the next time you're in DC, drop by the house and I can show you the boat I'm building. "

" You're building a boat at your home? " Casey sounded intrigued.

" Yeah. " Gibbs paused for a beat. " In my basement. "

Casey laughed. " Without power tools right? Sounds like L J Gibbs. "

" When you hit town gimme a call and I'll give you the directions. "

" Okay, " Casey agreed. " And I'll bring a nice single malt. Or would you prefer one of the three jays? "

" If you are buying, what ever, " Gibbs said. " Hell, a case of brew works, some Sam Adams or Yuengling... "

" Alright, " Casey said. " Your team did a damned good, professional job, Gibbs. "

" Thanks, " Gibbs said. " Agent Todd has been with us less than a year. She used to be Secret Service and is a work in progress. Agent DiNozzo does a good job and has good instincts. He just needs the occasional whack on the back of the head to keep him focused. "

Casey began to take another sip of Jack Daniels only to find that his tumbler was empty. " Your ME... Dr. Mallard? Does he always talk to the body? "

" Ducky? Yeah, they don't seem to mind his stories either. So where are you at the moment if you can tell me? "

" I'm in Taylorville IL. " Casey said. " I used to spend summers here with some cousins. My uncle passed away a while back and this is the first time I've had to visit. I can trust 'em. "

" I think I remember those cousins. Good men. Good Marines. "

" Yeah they are, " Casey said quietly. " I see one of them is waving the Jack Daniels at me so I need to get going. We're having a belated old fashioned Irish wake. Thanks for the call L J... "

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

NCIS was settling into overnight mode. Most of the cubicles were empty of day shift agents; their desks cleared and secured and computer monitors dark. The night shift agents were busy talking on the phone or reading the latest intel or writing up after action reports.

Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs remained at his desk long after the rest of the Major Case Response Team had gone home. He was leaned back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head. The emotional wounds of loosing a fellow agent, especially a female agent, were still raw as he continued to grapple with his visceral response.

Their day done, the team had headed out to what lives they lead during down time. Tony had been bragging about his dinner date plans for the evening, much to Ziva's disgust. Abby had scampered up to give him a brief hug before heading off for an evening of bowling and dragged a faintly protesting McGee along. Ducky went home to spend another evening with his aged mother and her Corgi's.

Something pinged finely honed Marine sniper instincts and Gibbs became aware he was being watched. He glanced up to see NCIS Director Jenny Shepard on the second level. For a pleasant moment memories of the two of them and a night of passion in Paris thrummed through his mind and body.

She'd been a helluva partner until...

He read her lips more than he heard her. " Go home Jethro. "

" Good night Jenn, " he mouthed back.

She shrugged and stalked away, headed for MTAC. It looked like Jenny was putting in a late night too.

His cell phone toned and " Yeah! Gibbs! "

" Brooding? " the gruff voice asked on the other end of the phone connection.

" I don't brood, " Gibbs replied. " How are you doing Casey? "

" Staying busy, " John Casey replied. " A group of bad guys made a run at me. I put them in prison a few years back for trying to steal some Iraq gold. They failed. "

" Or we wouldn't be having this conversation, " Gibbs said dryly.

" That's an affirmative. I was the tactician for a Special Forces group they were a part of... "

" I remember hearing about that, " Gibbs mused. " Packard, TI and MacKintosh, right? They were no sooner put in prison when they escaped and ended up working for Volkoff Industries. "

" Good intel Gunny. "

Gibbs shrugged. " I pay attention Casey. "

Casey got to the main reason for his call. " I got back in country a while back and heard about Agent Todd. She was good people, Gibbs, and a damned fine agent. "

" Yeah she was, " Gibbs agreed. " Kate was killed by a rogue Mossad double agent, Ari Haswari. "

" You get him? " Casey asked.

" The bastard is dead... "

Casey grunted. " That's what counts. "

" Damned right, " Gibbs said in a quiet snarl. " I think the NSA were about the only alphabet in DC not trying to stop me from killing Haswari and covering their asses at the same time. "

Casey grunted again. " How is the new NCIS Director working out? "

" Director Shepard is doing okay. I partnered with her in Europe a few years back and she was a damned good field agent. "

" Is she a red head? " Casey was aware of Gibbs' predilections.

" Yeah, " Gibbs said. " And don't go there, but yeah. "

" Ah... " Casey wisely changed the topic. " How is the boat building going? "

" It's still in the basement, " Gibbs said. " And so is the rest of that bottle of Bruichladdich for the next time you drop by for a visit. "

" And swap some more lies? "

" Most definitely. " Gibbs tucked the phone between his cheek and shoulder and began securing his desk. It was getting late. " Did you ever catch up with our ghostly SEAL? "

" Nope. Why? "

" See what the NSA has on a Mike Jenkins, " Gibbs said. " He's living in a remote valley in Georgia... the country not the state. A valley he bought or something like that. The natives, the Keldara, call him the Kildar... "

" They the ones that recently started to market their own beer? " Casey asked.

" That's the group. " Gibbs said.

" Stories are that the Keldara are descendants of some Byzantine Vikings, a part of the Varangian Guard? "

" That's what I've been hearing, " Gibbs said. " Jenkins and his Keldara have also been involved with disrupting the Chechen terrorist activities in the area and appear to be putting a crimp in the local sex slave trade... "

Casey grunted. " Sounds like Ghost. He always was a weird bastard. I'll definitely look into that. I see that DiNozzo has a probie of his own now. "

" We've all been there at one time or another, " Gibbs shut down his computer monitor and eased back in his chair. " McGee is pretty good with tech stuff and has the makings of a decent field agent with proper training and a few head slaps... "

" Who did you replace Agent Todd with on the team? "

" A Mossad officer, Ziva David. She is currently acting as a liaison between NCIS and Mossad... "

" Mossad? Hhhmmm... Is she Eli David's daughter? " Casey asked.

" I have a gut feeling that yeah, " Gibbs replied. " All she's said is that David is a popular family name. Do you know either of 'em? "

" Not really, though Eli David is a real legend in the covert community. " Casey said. " If I hear anything do you want me to get in touch with you? "

" Naw. Ziva is earning her place on the team and I trust her. "

" Okay... Well I need to get going. I have a debrief with Beckman first thing in the morning. I don't think she is very happy that Packard and his group got away... again. "

Gibbs nodded with a wintry chuckle. " Watch your six, Casey. "

" Always, " Casey grunted.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Three:

Gibbs cut the bottom flaps free and folded the last box up. He added it to a pile of discarded cardboard ready to be taken to the waste bin. The NCIS MCRT had been very busy of late and he was just now finishing the unpacking from his retirement.

He spent a moment and reminisced on the dilapidated beach house he'd been repairing during his retirement. He grinned as he recalled his old NIS mentor, Mike Frank, sprawled in a hammock with a beer bottle propped on his chest and bitching about Gibbs missing siesta time... again.

Good times. Relaxing times. Just not enough of them.

Gibbs pondered the things left incomplete... the changes within his team... and the fact that his memories were still on occasion spotty... His cell phone buzzed from the bottom of a dusty mason jar on his basement work bench.

He upended the jar to drop the phone into his hand and " Yeah, Gibbs! "

" I liked the mustache Gunny. "

" Hey, Casey. The mustache didn't last very long. " Gibbs leaned back against his workbench. " By the way, have you put on a few pounds? "

" Of muscle, " Casey growled.

Gibbs tucked the cell phone between his cheek and shoulder, turned and began placing his work tools on the neat row of hooks above the workbench. " If you say so. Were you practicing your spy skills? "

" I was in the area, " Casey replied.

" Ah... "

The NSA agent continued, " You'd make a pretty good spook yourself Gibbs. I hear you've been hanging out with the Army lately? "

" You did, did you? Lt. Colonel Mann is CID and has helped us with a couple of cases. She knows her stuff... she just likes to run the show... "

" Ah... " There was a decided smirk in Casey's voice. " Sounds familiar doesn't it. Is she good looking? "

" Not bad. " A wary tone entered Gibbs voice. " Why? "

The smirk in Casey's voice continued. " Ex wife number four Gunny? "

" Don't make me slap you across the back of the head Casey. "

" Being an old man, you'll have forgotten by the next time we meet... "

Gibbs laughed. " Then remind me, Casey. "

" Right. " Casey chuckled with genuine amusement. " Anyway, I also heard you'd retired? "

" I was blown up on a case, was in a coma and ended up with amnesia... " The humor slipped from Gibbs voice. " I got some of my memories back... like who the bad guy was and then had some DC bonehead allow the bad guy to blow a ship up for bull shit political reasons... "

" So you quit? "

Gibbs looked about the basement and saw that it was good. " Retiring sounded like the thing to do. A friend of mine has a place in Mexico so I stayed with him, worked on his beach house and drank plenty of beer. The retirement lasted about four months. "

" I've never even thought about retirement, " Casey mused. " I doubt I'd make four weeks, let alone four months... "

Gibbs hooked a foot under a stool and hauled it over to sit on it. " I think I was starting to get the hang of it no matter what Franks said. Then Ziva asked for my help. She'd gotten in some trouble with Mossad and the local LEO's. Then the FBI needed help with an escaped convict we'd put in prison... "

" So you are back at work doing what you do best... "

" Yeah, " Gibbs acknowledged.

" Ooh rah, Gunny! "

" Thanks, Casey. " Gibbs leaned over to the small refrigerator parked under the work bench and retrieved a bottle of Yuengling. " Turns out that Jenny... Director Shephard hadn't processed my retirement paperwork. And DiNozzo did a pretty good job as team leader. "

" Before I forget I want to thank you for helping the DEA agent, Carina Hansen, last year with her super model cover when she was on the reality TV show. "

" The super model Marine boot camp show? " Gibbs twisted the cap off and took a healthy swig of the beer.

" That's the one. And save some of the Yuengling for me Gunny. "

" If you insist. " Gibbs belched softly. " What is Carina doing these days? "

" I think she's a bit young for you Gunny... though she is a red head... "

Gibbs refused the bait, took another swig of beer and belched.

" Anyway, she was loaned to Langston Graham, one of the CIA Assistant Directors of Special Operations, to work with three other young ladies in something called a CAT Squad... "

" A cat squad? " Gibbs mocked.

Casey grunted a chuckle. " Yeah, a clandestine attack team. Leave it to the CIA pukes to come up with a really lame Charlie's Angels rip off. "

" Did any young, red blooded American male not have that poster on their wall? " Gibbs mused.

" Hell, I had one, " Casey admitted. " All that hair, those teeth, that red bathing suit... "

" And the nipples, " Gibbs finished. " Hubba hubba hubba... "

" Damn right, " Casey said. " Anyway, the CAT Squad was sicced on an illegal weapons smuggler dirt bag, Augusto Gaez. They failed to bring Gaez down due to internal bickering, so the team was broken up and Carina returned to the DEA. "

" I've heard of Graham, " Gibbs said quietly. " He likes to recruit 'em young and pretty and with issues. "

Casey grunted in a noncommittal fashion. " I've had a couple run-ins with a young tool by the name of Bryce Larkin, one of Graham's protege's. Young, pretty and arrogant..."

" So what's this I hear that you and Carina had a close encounter in Prague and she left you handcuffed to the bed in nothing but some boxers? "

Casey was growling sulfurous oaths as Gibbs shut his phone off. He leaned against the workbench and enjoyed a quiet laugh.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Four:

The black, government issued Crown Victoria eased to a stop on the strip of tarmac. Colonel John Casey, Marine and Special Agent with the NSA, slid the transmission into park and let the car idle as he spent a few moments gazing about. To his left a military funeral was being performed with a small group of mourners. A twenty-one gun salute cracked across the hallowed grounds of Arlington National Cemetery.

Row upon neat row of white headstones marked the final resting place of America's finest soldiers and warriors and stretched as far as he could see in almost every direction. Bouquets of flowers and small American Flags decorated many of the grave sites. In the distance was Arlington House, one time home of General Robert E. Lee and his family.

Casey had been to several of the national cemetery's over the years, including one in Bushnell, Florida, as he'd paid his respects to fallen comrades and agents. He watched as the folded flag was presented to the family on behalf of a grateful nation and Taps began. A myriad of emotions flitted across the normally impassive, craggy features.

His cell phone chirped out the Marine Corps Hymn. " Yeah, Casey. "

" Afternoon John, " Gibbs voice sounded from the phone. " You at Arlington? "

" Afternoon, Gibbs and yeah, " Casey acknowledged.

" If you'd informed me you were in town, I'd have gone with you. "

" Thanks Gunny, but I wanted to be alone this time. " Casey glanced down at the small display American flag laying on the passenger seat. " It's been the better part of twenty years... "

" I do understand, " Gibbs said quietly. " Alex Coburn was one hell of a Marine. Did you ever find out who is actually buried there? "

A wintry smile crossed Casey's face. " Yeah. His name was John Fitzgerald Casey and he was a Marine. "

" Really? " Gibbs chuckled grimly. " Keller had a brass pair didn't he... "

Casey glanced down the nearest row of headstones to his right and froze. His knuckles whitened on the steering wheel, his pulse sledge hammered away in his ears obliterating the rest of Gibbs words. " What the hell... "

" John? "

" Kathleen is here, " Casey ground out. Emotions he'd carefully locked away years earlier, when the choice had been made to leave Alex Coburn dead, threatened to break free.

" Oh... "

Casey gazed at the slender, dark haired woman standing before a nearby headstone, her head bowed. She was dressed in a plain, dark, dress suit and pumps with moderate heels. Her jewelry and make up were tastefully understated as always. The years had been more than kind and she'd matured into a... Damn she was beautiful as hell!

Memories flashed through his mind. He remembered sitting on a beach in Myrtle Beach and looking up to see long, tanned legs and long, dark hair and a very small bikini. She had introduced herself then plopped down beside him and asked about the military book he'd been reading; Machiavelli's 'The Art of War'. Their first date. Their first kiss. When he realized he was falling in love and realized that she was falling in love with him.

" She lives out in California... I wouldn't have thought she'd come all this way... Hell, if I'd known she was gonna be here today... "

" She'd have made a hell of a Marine wife, " Gibbs said, cutting off Casey's ramble.

Casey recognized Gibbs' kindness and with a deep breath, ruthlessly brought his mind and emotions under control. " Ooh rah, Gunny!"

" Have you thought about telling her? " Gibbs asked. " You told your brothers a couple years back... "

" No, " Casey growled. " I couldn't do that to her, Gunny... to rip ancient wounds open? "

" Hers or yours? "

" Both, " Casey replied with grudging honesty. " Hell Gibbs, she's moved on with her life. She moved... "

" Did she ever get married? "

" Not that I know of... "

" So why didn't you tell her after the mission? " Gibbs asked cautiously.

" It took two years to bring Keller and his rogue special forces team down, and a couple months to heal, " Casey said. " Beckman kept me very busy after that and it ended up taking a couple more years to figure out where Kathleen had gone.

" I'd about made the choice to tell her when I got a photo of her in the mail with some rather explicit threats from one of Keller's team. I knew which one it was, the stupid bastard, and I made sure he wouldn't be able to carry out that threat... permanently. "

" Good man, " Gibbs growled.

" I also made sure the rest of Keller's mad dogs got the message loud and clear... Kathleen was off limits. It took me a while to get off Beckman's shit list for that one. She's more of a politician and spy than soldier, however she is my commanding officer... "

" So how are things going with the CIA partner? " Gibbs asked.

" Larkin is actually a very good agent, Gibbs, " Casey returned.

" Bryce Larkin? " Gibbs sounded astonished.

" Hell no, " Casey drawled. " His ex-wife... well, widow, Sarah Larkin. Graham paired her up with Larkin as a married couple on a couple assignments. They fell in love, got married, yadda yadda yadda... Bryce Larkin, being the tool he was, couldn't keep his zipper zipped so the marriage didn't last very long. "

" Is she tall, blond and blue eyed? " Gibbs asked.

" Yeah. "

" I saw them once at a diplomatic function, " Gibbs mused. " They were there as the Andersons and grabbed a lot of attention by performing a very sexy tango. Ziva thought they were doing some surveillance of their own while they were dancing... "

" Sounds like Bryce Larkin. " Casey saw Kathleen start to look in his direction and tried to be casual as he swung his head to look out the other window. " You were at a diplomatic function? "

Gibbs snorted. " No, we were working a case and had an embassy under surveillance where the diplomatic function was held. "

" Ah... " Casey peeked and seeing Kathleen had returned her attention to the headstone, went back to watching her. " Larkin and I were working with the DEA a few weeks ago out in Burbank, trying to get some important intel from an MI6 agent, Cole Barker.

" Barker was supposed to meet Larkin in a hotel bar, but by the time he showed up, he was toasted. He was getting rather handsy with Larkin when a skinny moron with misplaced chivalric impulses showed up and got between them. So I tranqed him... "

" The skinny moron? " Gibbs asked.

" Naw, Barker. " Casey would've been just as willing to tranq the skinny moron. Larkin and her lady feelings had stopped him.

" Ah... "

" Larkin actually knew the moron, a Chuck Bartowski. It seems Bartowski and her ex were roomies at Stanford before the moron got kicked out for cheating. The Larkins were in the Burbank area one time when Sarah needed her phone fixed. They went to the Buy More and that's how they met. Bartowski works there. "

" And the hunt for the Intersect? " Gibbs asked.

" How in the hell? Never mind... " Casey growled. " You always manage to have outstanding intel Gunny. I don't know how you do it and I probably don't want to either... "

" I appreciate that Casey, " Gibbs said dryly.

" It looks like Larkin and I are headed to Moscow, " Casey said. " One of our intel threads is leading us to Volkoff Industries and Beckman wants us to infiltrate and try not to get our asses shot off in the process... "

" As always, watch your six, Casey, " Gibbs said.

" Thanks Gunny, and will do. " Casey looked back out the car window to his right to see Kathleen had walked off in the other direction. He flipped his phone shut, cut the car engine off and after a deep breath, got out.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Five:

NCIS MCRT SAC Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat on his basement steps. He looked over at the current boat in progress and realized how little work he'd done on it the past few months. Life had been more chaotic and busy than usual of late; which included dealing with the death of NCIS Director, Jenny Shepard.

He took a pull from a bottle of Sam Adams Boston Lager, then placed it on the wooden step between his feet. The day had been long and busy and chaotic. He was glad it was done; glad to be wearing comfortable jeans and an old NIS tee shirt.

The tee shirt had recently shown up in the mail; the package marked with a Hawaii return address. The last time he'd seen the shirt, Hollis Mann had been wearing it. She'd been tousle haired, sleepy eyed and obvious that the shirt had been all she'd been wearing.

Gibbs' cell phone toned. Unable to recall where the damned reading glasses were, he held the phone at arms length and squinted at the screen. Ah... Casey... " Yeah, Gibbs. "

" Evening Jethro, " the NSA agent said. " How are things? "

" It's been a long day, " Gibbs confessed. " I was at Arlington this afternoon for a funeral... "

" Who? "

" Corporal Ernie Yost, a Medal of Honor recipient for Iwo Jima. " Gibbs leaned against the step at his back, trying to get comfortable. " Yost showed up at NCIS a few years ago, determined to turn himself in for murdering his best friend. They were on Iwo when it happened. We proved he didn't. "

" Damn, " Casey murmured. " Iwo and the Medal of Honor. A hell of a soldier. "

" One hell of a Marine. " Gibbs was having little luck getting comfortable on the basement steps. " It was an honor to know him. The team went along since Ducky and Abby remembered him; rather fondly too. The JAG lawyer for the case, Commander Coleman, was also there, so we stopped off at our favorite pub afterward and reminisced. Kate had been on the team at the time and we swapped a few memories and stories about her too.

" How are things in Burbank? "

" Interesting... " Casey's voice seemed... odd.

" In a Chinese curse sort of way? " Gibbs picked the beer bottle up and began to peel the label off with a thumb nail.

Casey grunted a chuckle. " That's one way of putting it. Bartowski informed me, after one of his connect the dots moments, that I have a daughter... "

That got Gibbs' complete attention. " Really? "

" Uh huh... " There was something in the NSA agent's voice, layers of emotions not typically present when Casey spoke.

" Have you met her yet? "

Casey sighed, another sound Gibbs was not used to hearing from him.

" Not yet, but the moron has been nagging at me to since he told me. Walker has tried to run interference, explaining that agents like us don't do well with families... "

" Walker? " Gibbs asked.

" Oh yeah, Sarah Larkin has gone back to using her original cover name. "

" Alright, " Gibbs nodded his understand. " You are a dad, huh? "

" To a daughter. What the hell Gunny! "

Gibbs considered the life changing implications for the NSA agent and bit back a chuckle. Chinese curse indeed. " Kathleen is her mom? "

" Well yeah... " There was a 'duh' quality to Casey's voice. " We'd talked about things like kids, sure, but I'd just gotten through Force Recon training, then the Keller mission came up. Jethro, if I'd known Kathleen was pregnant... "

" Believe me, I know, " Gibbs said.

" My daughter's name is Alex McHugh, she's in college, working and she is beautiful... "

" You've seen her? " Gibbs finished his beer.

" Yeah. " There was the 'duh' quality again in Casey's voice. " I went by where she works. Alex is a waitress in a small diner. Decent food and good coffee. Damn, she reminds me of her mom at that age... "

" So you've met her? " Gibbs stood up, dropped the now empty beer bottle into the waste bin and headed for the small refrigerator under the work bench.

" Not officially, no, just some basic recon... " Casey sounded evasive.

" Gathering intel? " A smile leaked into Gibbs' voice.

" Exactly, " Casey returned virtuously.

Gibbs discovered there were only a couple bottles left. There was a beer run in his near future. " You were just doing a little dad stalking... "

" Gunny... " Casey sounded exasperated.

" If Kelly had lived, I'd probably have been in a car next to her, or in the car with her, the first time she went out on a date... "

" And heavily armed, " Casey said with quiet humor.

Gibbs twisted the cap off the beer bottle and tossed it into the waste bin. Nothing but net. " Damn right and her date would've known it too. "

" Marine dads... "

Gibbs chuckled. " Sucks to be the dude trying to date a Marine's daughter... "

" Ooh rah, Gunny! Been there and done that... "

" And got the tee shirt. " Gibbs heard something in the background. " Just where the hell are you, Casey? I'm hearing traffic noise and what sounds like Neil Diamond's 'Love On The Rocks'? "

" I may be parked down the street from their house, " Casey admitted grudgingly. " Kathleen is out on a date and Alex is studying, alone... "

" Kathleen is dating? "

" Yeah and I'm glad for her, Gibbs. " Casey's words sounded genuine.

Gibbs changed the subject. " So how is your team shaping up? "

" Not bad, " Casey went along with the subject change. " We've had a decent success rate, so the bosses are giving us a larger budget and more agents. The head honchos are talking about opening a joint NSA and CIA sub-station here, which will get mission HQ out of my apartment.

" DC is sending a Special Agent in Charge to head the CIA end of things. This will allow Walker to focus on the asset protection detail. She's like a mama grizzly with her cubs when it comes to the nerd... "

" You know how the CIA is about that stuff, is Walker compromised? "

Casey's voice was carefully neutral. " She denies it, but I think so. However, I've worked with her for a while now, Jethro, and Walker is one of the best. If her lady feelings don't interfere and they haven't so far, I think we're golden. What happens after the SAC CIA puke shows up though... "

" Do you know who they are sending? " Gibbs swirled the beer around in the bottle and watched the foam evaporate.

" A Daniel Shaw, " Casey replied. " Do me a favor and see what you can find on Shaw? The NSA doesn't have much, other than his wife was killed years back. His service record is exemplary... just not a lot of detail. "

" Will do. " Gibbs figured McGee could hack into the CIA computer systems and see what the spooks were trying to hide, if anything. " Have your people heard anything about the disappearance of an MI6 agent, Cole Barker? " *

" No, we haven't, " Casey said. " He's disappeared, huh? Walker will be pleased as the drunk bastard couldn't keep his hands off her. "

" The Brits aren't very happy with him or about his disappearance. He seems to have gone rogue a while back and was last seen out in your area. "

" If we hear anything, or the moron does a connect the dots, we will pass the word along, " Casey promised.

" Works for me. " Gibbs finished off his beer and considered another.

" How are you and the new Director getting along? " Casey asked.

" Director Vance and I are professionals, " Gibbs replied virtuously.

" Uh huh, " Casey grunted derisively.

Gibbs shrugged. " Leon and I have our moments and our issues to work out... "

" Typical Gibbs and the NCIS Director stuff? See who swings the biggest? " Casey said cynically.

" At least Leon isn't a red head, " Gibbs quipped grimly.

Casey chuckled, then his tone grew more serious. " Again, I'm sorry about Director Shepard, Gunny. "

" Thanks, Casey... " Though some months had passed, grief and rage still threatened to sneak around the barriers Gibbs had erected over the years. Barriers meant to keep his heart safe after his wife and daughter had been murdered.

" I need to be going, " Casey said. " I'm working with an NSA / CIA team that's searching for a place to put the sub-station. I'm looking with asset security in mind, those bastards just want cheapest.

" Bartowski saw the plans and has started calling it the Castle. Name seems to be catching on... "

" Later, Casey. " The phone went silent and Gibbs snapped it shut.

Rage threatened to rampage free from the iron control he generally kept on his emotions and the alcohol wasn't helping. Rage at the men who'd done the killing. Rage at Jenn for not telling him she was dying..

Guilt for not being there to protect her and keep her safe...

It was gonna be another long and restless night... damn...

tbc

* If you'd like and for reference, read " Sarah vs Guerrero "


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Update: I do not own 'Chuck', 'NCIS' or 'Human Target'. No latinum has changed hands, no profit has been made so y'all know the drill...

Six:

" Nice shooting, Guerrero, " Colonel John Casey said with the quiet admiration of one professional for another. He flipped the sheet back over the face of the Fulcrum agent.

" Thanks dude. " Guerrero was a short, shaggy haired gentleman. Pale eyes roamed ceaselessly behind rimless glasses. " It's always nice to work with professionals like you and Walker... "

Coming from Guerrero, that was high praise and Casey acknowledged it with a nod. " When you get back to San Francisco, please give Mrs. Pucci our regards and thank Chance and Winston for us. They were a great help. "

Guerrero nodded. " I do need to get going, dude. Mrs. Pucci's sister-in-law is back in town and I think we are finally going to see an opera together. I've got the tickets and the tux... so... "

" Casey... Casey... Casey... " Chuck Bartowski jogged up.

" Take care, Guerrero, excuse me, Gunny. " Casey turned to Bartowski with a typical frown. " What the hell do you want, moron? "

As Guerrero wandered away, NCIS Special Agent in Charge, Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched in amused fascination as Casey and Bartowski faced off. Their oil and water chemistry reminded Gibbs at times of DiNozzo and Ziva; thankfully without the 'will they won't they' hormonal edge his agents had...

" I do have a name... " Chuck began.

Casey ignored the comment. " You tried to give Walker mouth to mouth resuscitation and she refused, lucky her. Now we need to get to Castle for the mission debrief. Beckman will be waiting and the General does not like waiting. "

NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee appeared at Gibbs side. " Uh, Boss? "

" Later, Tim, " Gibbs murmured.

McGee tried again. " It's about Guerrero... "

Gibbs gave him a look. " I said later, McGee. "

McGee clamped his mouth shut with a disapproving frown.

" I need to borrow your jacket for Sarah. " Chuck tried his most winning smile, which was completely wasted on Casey, as usual. " She's still er... damp from the... uh... accidental... "

" You tossed her into the hotel pool, moron, from what... a sixth story balcony? "

Chuck winced, then tapped his temple. " It seemed like a really good idea at the time. "

Casey snickered. " I'll just bet it did. "

" And I did save her life... " Chuck began virtuously.

" No, Guerrero saved her life, moron, " Casey grumbled.

Sarah Walker stomped up and she appeared to be glaring at just about everyone in her general vicinity. She was a drenched mess and her clothing left a trail of chlorinated puddles as she walked. " ...no damned towels... unbelievable... "

McGee gulped, then stared at Walker as though smitten between the eyes with an ax handle. Gibbs reached over and closed the younger agent's gaping mouth with a knuckle.

McGee started and by the time he'd finished blushing, his ears glowed. " Sorry, Boss... "

" What have I told you about apologies, Tim? " Gibbs said quietly.

" Hey Sarah... " Chuck whirled to face Walker with a guilt tinged grin. " I'm trying to get Casey to let you have his jacket for warmth. "

" Well Walker can suck it up, Bartowski. She's been trained to ignore personal discomfort... " Casey glanced down and realized just how much of Walker was on damp and chilly display and emphasized by the fact that her arms were crossed beneath her...

" How do you know that she's not happy to see you? "

" Seriously, Casey? " Chuck glanced over at a shiny surface and his reflection with a self-deprecating grimace. " She was married to pretty boy Larkin... "

" True... " Casey grunted. As far was the NSA agent was concerned, his CIA partner's major flaw seemed to be her taste in men which included the moron. " And now there is pretty boy Shaw. "

" Chuck... Casey... " Walker began.

" Really Casey? You think Shaw is pretty? " Chuck ignored Casey's growl and sighed defensively. " And there's the whole balcony pool thing... "

" You're right, I doubt she's happy to see you... "

" I'm standing right here, boys, " Walker snarled dangerously.

Casey ignored his CIA partner's unhappy expression and continued. " You'll need to deal with your lady feelings on your own time, Bartowski. "

" What lady feelings? " Chuck protested. " She could catch a chest cold... ah... "

" Well I'm not sure what's got you all in a lather, Bartowski, " Casey said with a coarse smirk. " I've seen more when she was colder... "

Chuck made a grossed out face. Gibbs and McGee looked intrigued.

" So help me, Casey... " Walker warned.

" There was that strip club in Moscow, " Casey mused with an evil grin.

" Except that Casey ended up as the stripper, " Walker added dryly. " We'd discovered it was a different kind of strip club and I wasn't the right type... "

" When in Moscow, Casey? " Gibbs asked helpfully.

Chuck did a double take and his expression changed to grossed out and horrified. " So how did... y' know... never mind... "

McGee decided it was a wise time to observe the LA area NCIS ME prepping the dead Fulcrum agent for transportation to the morgue. The ME seemed to be muttering to himself or the body...

" I don't have any idea what's going on, Al. Swiss cheese memory, remember? "

" And I noticed when Casey was colder, things shrink, " Walker said with her own evil grin.

Casey growled and stalked away.

His shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth, Gibbs tagged along. " So that was Guerrero? "

Casey grunted and stalked.

" I've heard stories, " Gibbs continued. " They sound like some type of urban myth... "

Casey paused, " Gunny, I'd believe 'em. "

" Really... " Gibbs glanced at a Cadillac pulling out of the hotel parking lot, a thoughtful expression on his face.

" There is not enough brain bleach in the world... " Chuck began. Casey's jacket hit him in the side of the head. " Thanks Casey! "

" You're paying the dry cleaner bill, moron. "

" I do have a name, Casey. " Chuck handed the large jacket to Sarah, who shrugged it on. " Warmer? "

" Getting there, " Walker shivered and nodded. " Thanks, Chuck. "

He shrugged with a sheepish grin. " Thank Casey, all I did was nag... "

Casey growled rabidly.

" Maybe later, " Walker said after an amused glance at Casey's retreating back.

Chuck nodded. " Yeah, maybe much later and you can tell me the story... "

" Do not make me shoot the two of you, " Casey threatened over a brawny shoulder. " I can hide the bodies and blame the Fulcrum nitwits... "

" Make that much, much later, " Chuck added.

" Smart man Chuck, " Walker nodded approvingly. " Oh... and Chuck? "

He gulped nervously. " Uh huh? "

" If you ever feel the urge to toss me into a pool to save my life? " Walker's voice went from treacly sweet to husky snarl. " Don't! "

" Hey... look at that! " Chuck snatched his cell phone from his pants pocket and quickly read a text message. " Lou has supper on the table and is wondering if I've gotten lost again. She's even threatening to send Dad and Morgan out looking for me, again...

" Tiger Balm later, Chuck? " Walker asked.

" Why does everyone assume I'm lost just because I'm running a bit late? " He frowned at her. " Are you okay? Did I hurt you? "

Walker shook her head and patted him gently on the chest. " I'm fine Chuck. It's just a few bumps and bruises. Go home and eat supper. Tell Lou I said hi and if she has extra, a plate of leftovers would be awesome... "

Chuck smiled and nodded, then trotted towards his Nerd Herd Toyota...

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Seven:

" Please thank Mr. Bartowski for me, Agent Casey. " Dr. Mallard eased into a Burberry overcoat as he spoke, then clapped a battered fedora onto his head. " The intel should go far in helping make our case. "

NSA agent, John Casey, nodded back. " We aim to please, Dr. Mallard. "

" Please, call me Ducky, all my friends do. " Dr. Mallard glanced about the now mostly empty NCIS squad room. " Mr. Palmer, I do hope you are still awake? "

A young man popped up from behind Agent McGee's computer monitor, eyes bright with enthusiasm behind Harold Lloyd type glasses. He pocketed an I-Pod and ear buds as he walked towards Ducky. " Certainly Doctor, I was just waiting on you to finish... "

" Excellent. " Dr. Mallard latched onto Jimmy Palmer's arm with one hand and gave the Special Agent in Charge a cheery wave with the other. " Good night, Jethro! "

" Good night, Ducky, " Gibbs replied. " I hope you get the Morgan fixed soon... "

" Thank you Jethro. You know, it hasn't run well since Gerald mangled the gear box several years back. I still can't believe he didn't know how to use a clutch... " Elevator doors closed and cut off Dr. Mallard's monologue.

" You're right, Dr. Mallard looked like Illya Kuryakin when he was younger, " Casey observed.

" Yes he did and Ducky says it helped his love life quite a bit. " Gibbs closed the last manilla folder on his desk and eased back in his office chair. " You look like hell, Casey. "

" Thanks for noticing, Gunny, " Casey answered wryly. " So do you. "

" You first, " Gibbs said.

Casey shrugged his acquiescence. " We've had several late night missions recently, then the cover jobs during the day and I had a slight disagreement with my daughter... "

Gibbs smiled at the tones of frustration in Casey's voice. This may well have been a first for Casey; a battle he couldn't finish by shooting someone or blowing something up.

" We had a talk about her college debt a while back, " Casey continued. " I'd found out how much she owed, did some figuring on how long it would take her to pay it off, if ever. Being independent like her mother... "

" And father... " Gibbs murmured. He noticed Bartowski and Walker were huddled over a computer monitor in Castle's main room behind Casey.

" ...she didn't want my help. Our words got a bit heated after I told her the basic reason for a liberal arts education was to churn out brainwashed progressive liberals... "

" Oy vay... " Gibbs muttered and got a wintery smile from the NSA agent.

" ...to employ tenured, shit-for-brains, progressive professors and support the semi pro football and basketball teams... "

" That went over well? " Gibbs saw Walker turn around in her seat to face Bartowski. She made an odd expression and fluttered her eyes.

" Eh, not really, " Casey frowned. " She listened, politely, agreed with me on some things, disagreed on others and then accepted my help when I explained some of the facts of life to her... "

Gibbs looked intrigued. " Which are? "

" I've been well paid for what I do over the years, including the occasional bonus for special services rendered, " Casey clarified. " Alex will inherit any and all funds and property on my death, so she might as well take advantage and avoid starting out life with the huge burden of debt from her education... "

" Makes sense, " Gibbs agreed as he continued to watch Walker and Bartowski.

Bartowski was shaking his head vehemently. He crossed his arms and glared at Walker over them. She shrugged, said something to him, then Bartowski made his own version of the weird eye fluttering expression.

" Lou Bartowski showed up on my doorstep last night, half drunk and wanting to talk out her lady feelings about her husband and Walker... "

Walker shook her head no, then tried the bizarre eye fluttering expression again as Casey glanced back at his partners.

" What are you... What the hell? " He flipped a couple toggles which activated a microphone in the next room and allowed Gibbs to hear as well.

" ...is not how I look when I flash, " Bartowski protested sourly.

" Yes it is, Chuck, " Walker insisted.

" You looked... I look ridiculous... " Bartowski's glare changed into a deeply offended expression as he turned and stomped off. " I'm getting a ski mask or something to wear... "

" What? " Walker asked his retreating back. " I thought I was pretty good. I've been practicing... "

Bartowski came to an abrupt halt and turned back towards Walker. His brown eyes almost danced between mirth and curiosity. " You've been practicing, Sarah? "

Walker proceeded to stammer. " Why... I... well I... er... You think I looked ridiculous, Chuck? "

Bartowski gaped at her. " No... of course not... I... "

" Typical of them, " Casey shook his head and turned the sound down. " So how are you doing, Gunny? "

Gibbs looked pensive. " I recently had to kill an agent, John. We thought we had a mole in NCIS and after investigating, discovered it was Agent Michelle Lee. "

Casey frowned as he went back through memories. " Wasn't she the 'pain in the ass lawyer', I believe was your description, who worked for Director Sheppard, then DiNozzo and then was one of the replacement team Vance stuck you with? "

" That's the agent, " Gibbs said with a nod. " She even had an office fling going with Palmer a while back. Who'd a thunk. Anyway, I had to take her out to get to the bastard who turned her and who was holding her hostage... "

" Ah! "

" In the end she did the right thing and was a good soldier... " Gibbs heard music ease softly from his speakers. " Is that tango music? "

Casey nodded. " Sounds like the 'Bajo Fondo Tango Club', a neo tango group. "

" I don't see you as a tango fan, so just how the hell do you know that, Casey? "

" It's all that time I spent in Costas Gravas, stalking Premier For Life, Alejandro Goya, " Casey said and shuddered. " When Goya and his wife, Hortencia, weren't fighting and making up, they would dance, a lot. I think it was their version of foreplay...

Casey winced at some painful aural memories. " It sure beat the hell outta Goya trying to serenade her with 'Besame Mucho' and what he'd do to 'The Girl From Ipanema' ought to be a crime... deserving the death penalty. "

Gibbs looked over Casey's shoulder to see that Bartowski and Walker were now engaged in the steps the tango; their movements elegant yet precise, romantic yet erotic. They were an attractive couple; tall and slender, graceful and well matched, the one dark and the other golden.

Casey turned up the sound again. " Chuck and Lou's anniversary is coming up. He's been wanting to take Lou out dancing since she got back in shape after having the baby. Walker has been helping him with his dance steps. "

Gibbs watched as Bartowski and Walker danced about the room, unaware that they had an audience. " They do make a great team... "

" See, you can dance, Chuck, " Walker murmured her encouragement.

" I suppose... " Bartowski tried to shrug and fell out of the rhythm; suddenly self conscious. " I still don't think I can do this in public... "

Walker cocked her head. " You danced the tango very well with La Ciudad a few months ago... "

" That was the Intersect doing the dancing. " Bartowski stepped back and broke free of her touch. " I'll freak out and freeze and the Intersect will take over... "

" Which is why I've agreed to help you, Chuck, so you don't freak out and freeze. " Walker leaned back against the mission table and crossed her arms. " This isn't out in public, but I'm not a dangerous arms dealer either... "

" No, you are Sarah Walker and you make me feel like I can do anything, " Bartowski said softy. " So, thanks. I appreciate your willingness to take the time to help, but you really don't need to and I'm certain that you have many more important spy type things you could be doing... "

Walker cut the Bartowski Babble short. " Are you afraid of getting girl cooties, Chuck? Or don't you want to dance with me? "

He gaped at her attempt at humor for a long, silent moment, then gave her a slight shrug and sheepish grin. " I don't think you'll give me girl cooties, Sarah. Morgan on the other hand would be... never mind. May I ask you something? "

Walker frowned at him, then nodded. " I think you're trying to avoid dancing, but... alright. "

" What's the perfume you're wearing? I really like it and might see what Lou thinks... "

" I'm not wearing perfume, Chuck, " Walker returned coolly, though there was a rosy tint to her cheeks and throat. " And that's just not a good idea to suggest to Lou... "

" Then it must be your deodorant or something, " Bartowski said with another slight shrug. " Anyway you smell great... "

" Thank you, Chuck. " Walker glanced at her watch, then turned and hit a key on her computer keyboard. " I'll have to leave in about half an hour to pick Daniel up at the airport. Shall we try it again? "

She missed the sour expression that crossed Bartowski's face as she mentioned the CIA Special Agent in Charge. When she faced him, Bartowski was nodding with a pleasantly, bland expression. As more neo tango music filled the rooms, they came together and began to dance.

" That was interesting, " Casey muttered, then glanced back at the monitor. " Who told you about the girls who smell really great even though they aren't wearing any perfume and why, Gunny? "

" My Dad, " Gibbs replied. " He told me to either give in to the inevitable or run like hell. You? "

Casey smiled sheepishly. " My mother, after I asked her. She didn't tell me to run like hell though... "

" Kathleen? "

" Uh huh... Shannon? "

Gibbs nodded. " Oh, yeah. "

Casey grinned. " And started a life long appreciation for red heads... "

Gibbs did a passable imitation of a classic Casey growl.

Casey's grin got bigger.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer update: I don't own 'Chuck', 'NCIS' or 'JAG'. No latinuim has changed hands, no profit has or is being made and a variety of 'Rules of Acquisition' have been bent or broken as rules tend to be...

Eight:

Colonel John Casey, Marine, NSA agent and member of the Intersect Team, leaned against the right front fender of his prized Crown Vic. He shifted slightly, to be reminded by aching knees and other pains that he was no longer a young Marine. And hanging out at the beach most of the night had not helped. 'Pain is just weakness leaving the body' was a favorite motto, however ibuprofen and Tiger Balm helped.

The breeze off the ocean was pleasant, but with dawn a fading memory, Casey could tell it was going to be another hot and humid day in southern California. He crossed his arms and scowled at the morning crowd; the joggers and walkers, the wanna be surfers and tourist gawkers. Treasure hunters swept the sand with their beeping scanners.

A lone nerd sat on the beach in what had become his usual spot; his lanky form hunched over with long arms wrapped about long legs. Bartowski was still dressed in his Buy More uniform and classic 'Chucks' as he stared out over the booming surf; possibly thinking or remembering; probably mourning.

A pair of young, feminine joggers went by and cast appreciative looks at Bartowski. As he seemed oblivious to their attractive appearance and presence, they kept on jogging. An older, blond woman strolled by in something brief and tight and cast her appreciative gaze at Casey. He appreciated in return as she walked away. However he was on duty...

He heard Alex's car pull into the parking lot and come to a stop behind the Crown Vic. The brakes sounded like they were grabbing a bit. He'd have to get her to bring her car by the apartment on a day off and he'd fix the brakes while they engaged in some father / daughter bonding.

" Good morning, Daddy! " Alex held a steaming cup of coffee in his direction.

Casey accepted the cup with a slight nod and even slighter smile. He took a sip and yep, she'd prepped the coffee just as like he liked. Damn, she was doing a good job of spoiling him...

" You weren't at the apartment, so Morgan figured you might be here and I thought you'd need an early morning or late night pick me up. "

" Both. " Casey looked over at the car to see the bearded troll clamber out of the passenger seat. Aw hell! " Are you taking babbling lessons from Bartowski? "

Alex shook her head and grinned at him. He was doomed. Her smile was just as effective as Kathleen's had been. Not that he'd ever share that bit of intel with Alex, however she did seem to be doing a great job figuring it out on her own.

" Out of curiosity, what the hell are you doing up and about so early? "

" I don't have any early classes and it's also my day off, so Morgan and I were at a flea market just up the road, " Alex rattled off. " One of the vendors has been coveting Morgan's extensive collection of Yvonne Strzechowski 'Bionic Woman' memorabilia. Morgan is going to keep the signed poster where she forgave him for the whole Comic Con stalking debacle, thanks to Chuck's putting in a good word... "

" Are you sure you aren't taking babbling lessons? " Casey scowled at the bearded moron as he scuttled by, headed for the beach.

Grimes looked even more anxious as he caught sight of the ferocious expression and picked up his pace.

" Daddy, you really need to stop terrorizing Morgan. "

Casey glanced down and saw the expression on his daughter's face as she watched Grimes stumble across the sand. Oh hell, she was serious about the moron. Casey was aware that not even Anna Wu had been able to curb Grimes fascination with the Aussie actress. That meant Grimes was probably serious about Alex...

Alex continued. " I told Morgan a while back, if he wants to impress any young ladies, he might not want to mention the 'Strzechowski Shrine' in his bedroom... "

Casey calmly considered the gun and caliber with which he would shoot... " How did you know that Grimes has a 'Strzechowski Shrine' in his bedroom? "

" Ah, he showed me... " Alex stopped as she heard a rumbling parental growl.

A young lady, strolling towards the beach, pulled an ear bud free and looked around for signs of the impending thunder storm not mentioned in the morning's weather forecast. When she realized the sound was coming from the hulking menace, she hurried away.

His cell phone toned the Marine Corps Hymn. Alex took the opportunity to wave and jog towards the beach herself.

" Yeah? " Casey growled.

" And a good morning to you, " Gibbs replied cheerfully. " What's up? "

" I think my daughter just told me that her new boyfriend is the bearded pipsqueak, " Casey said with deep disgust.

" Bartowski's friend, Grimes? "

" Yeah, Grimes... " Casey sighed deeply. " If he hurts her, I'll tear him limb from limb from limb... "

Gibbs chuckled. " Too many limbs, John. "

" Leave my fantasy alone, Gunny... "

" Fair enough, " Gibbs agreed. " Are you at the beach? "

Alex and Grimes were now seated in the sand beside Bartowski. " Yeah, it's becoming a nightly ritual when we aren't on a mission. "

" How is Chuck doing? "

Casey considered the question. " Professionally he's fine. He's doing very good work, staying focused on missions, but personally, not so good. Lou's left him and has sued for divorce. Bartowski needs Walker, but... "

" So what happened? " Gibbs asked. " I've heard only sketchy details... "

" When Walker was in the CAT Squad, they thought there was a mole feeding Gaez intel. Walker suspected Zondra after she found a transmitter in one of Zee's boot heels. Their constant friction and the lack of team success were leading factors to the CIA breaking up the squad.

" Zee decided a while back to investigate Gaez, to try and unmask the mole and clear her name. The mole turned out to be the fourth member of the squad, Amy. We think that when she discovered Zee was looking for the mole, Amy decided to cover her ass. She put Zee in a hospital, then went after Walker. "

Casey heard another car pull into the parking lot and glanced over to see a black Dodge Charger ease into a parking space. " Walker's Porsche blew up and almost took Carina out. A sniper got to Walker in the apartment courtyard trying to protect Chuck and Lou as the team protection detail converged on the Bartowskis and the apartment. Shaw showed up with some CIA EMS personnel and got Walker and Carina out of there.

" Bartowski had seen Walker fall and in the confusion, grabbed her Beretta and with a couple of the team, went hunting. They found Amy with some of Gaez thugs before she got too far. By the time I caught up with them, Gaez thugs were down along with Amy and I saw Bartowski deliver the kill shot... "

" Chuck killed Amy? "

Casey jolted. " Sarah? "

Gibbs sighed. " Incoming... "

Casey heard a car door slam shut and turned to see Walker limping across the parking lot from the black Charger. At that moment, she may well have been the most beautiful sight Casey had ever seen. Sarah Walker was alive...

" Go ahead and hang up, " Gibbs said with exasperated amusement in his voice. " And Casey, shut your mouth before... "

Casey closed his mouth and hit the end button as Walker barreled into him. She was a strong woman and had his ribs creaking from the hug she gave him.

" Damn, Walker... " Casey patted her shoulder, awkwardly, as hugging was way outside his comfort zone.

" It's good to see you too, John. " Walker gave him a brilliant smile, then took a step back and eased into agent mode. Her blue eyes flickered constantly towards Bartowski on the beach. " So, Chuck did the shooting? "

Casey nodded his head. " Yeah, when he had to, Chuck manned up... "

Walker's eyes were bleak. " Damn it, Casey, I've never wanted him to have to kill... "

" I've told you before what I thought about your lady feelings and that damn red test Graham had his field agents go through. That son of a bitch really screwed you up with that shit. " Casey leaned back against his car and crossed his arms. " Despite Graham and Larkin, you still became a damned good field agent and the best partner I've ever had. "

" Thanks, Casey, " Walker murmured with a stunned yet pleased look.

" Bartowski is not a killer. He'd still rather use a tranq gun." As he spoke, Casey pulled a Cohiba churchill from a pocket and lighted it up. " You couldn't prove it from the way Lou and Ellie whined and bitched, though. It took Stephen and Mary to finally get Ellie to shut up by explaining some of the harsh facts of life.

" And we both know Lou never approved of the whole Intersect thing, based on just how bitter their fights were getting. She's always felt Bartowski was changing and not for the better. Plus she was jealous as hell of you. She took off with the kid... "

" Damn, " Walker growled. " I liked Lou, but I'm not sure I can forgive her for hurting Chuck... "

" Sarah, Bartowski's been dealing with the divorce drama really well. Chegwidden, Rabb and Associates are handling the divorce for him. Sarah Rabb is a Marine and ex JAG lawyer, so she's qualified to handle the unique national security and secrecy aspects of the case. "

" Then why is he spending so much time here? " Walker glanced over at the trio sitting on the beach, then seemed to consider the surroundings. " Wait, I know this place... John? "

Casey spoke quietly. " Sarah, Chuck thinks you're dead... "

" What? " The word cracked out like a gun shot. Walker turned and headed towards the beach, snarling, " Shaw's ass is mine, Casey... "

Casey let her go with a satisfied smile. His team... his friends... hell, they were his family... they would be okay... the wounds would heal.

He saw the trio on the beach turn at Walker's voice and scramble to their feet.

" Sarah! " Alex squealed with a happily surprised smile.

Grimes glanced quickly from Chuck to Sarah and wisely hauled his girlfriend out of the way. Now was not a good time to get between the CIA agent and her asset.

A wealth of complex emotions flickered across Bartowski's face as he took a few hesitant steps towards Walker. Shock... disbelief... joy... Anyone watching knew exactly how Chuck Bartowski felt about Sarah Walker in those moments.

Casey nodded, it was about damned time.

" Sarah? "

" Hey, nerd! " There was something hesitant yet hopeful about Walker as she came to a halt before him. " This may not be the best timing as I just came back from the dead, so to speak, but may I ask you something? "

Chuck shrugged, " I think you are babbling Sarah but... "

" Do you love me? "

Chuck nodded with a huge smile on his face and his heart in his eyes. " Yeah... "

Sarah reached out, grabbed his face and kissed him.

Alex and Grimes smirked at each other as they wandered away. They would have their chance to marvel at Walker's return some other time.

Puffing complacently on his cigar, Casey strolled over to the black Dodge Charger. " What the hell, Gunny? Shaw told us Sarah was dead. "

" I don't know how or why Shaw did what he did, but it's being looked into, " Gibbs returned. " McGee ran across some interesting intel during his search through the CIA computers on Shaw a while back. Did you know that the red test Graham sent Sarah on was Shaw's wife, Eve?... "

Casey shook his head. " We had no clue. "

" It seems neither did Beckman or the CIA and that is being investigated even as we speak, too, " Gibbs said. " Clayton Webb happened to run across Sarah convalescing in a DC clinic. Webb thought he recognized her and had heard she was dead. He's a friend of Sarah Rabb, who's been read into the Intersect Project since she is Chuck's lawyer.

" They got Sarah out of the clinic while Shaw was back out here, supposedly wrapping up the CIA investigation part of things. I have a meeting with Hettie and NCIS LA on schedule for tomorrow and was asked to accompany Sarah to Burbank.

" Casey, Sarah had absolutely no clue what was going on out here. Shaw kept her in the dark as he did the CIA That's one reason I asked you about things on the phone. She'd been asking for intel I didn't have, so... "

" Thanks Gunny... " Casey's phone toned the Marine Corps Hymn. " Yeah? "

" Where the hell is Walker, Casey? " Shaw snarled.

" Morning, Shaw. " Casey looked back at the beach and his partners. " Sarah is home. "

" I don't know how you bastards... I'm still the Special Agent in Charge of the Intersect project and when I take this up with General Beckman... "

" Feel free, Shaw, " Casey interrupted with a nasty chuckle. " However, between General Beckman, Harm and Sarah Rabb, Admiral A J Chegwidden, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and myself... Are you starting to get my drift? "

Shaw continued to threaten and squawk.

" Shaw, you really don't want to fuck with a bunch of lawyers, Marines, a SEAL... " Casey squinted out over the ocean in thought for a moment. " And several spies and assassins who think a lot of Sarah and Chuck. In the mean time, have a nice day... "

He hit the end button and dropped the phone back into a pocket.

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. " Well said, Casey. "

" Thanks, Gunny. "

" Did you mean the nice day part? "

" Hell no, " Casey growled.

" I didn't think so. The Spy and the Nerd huh? "

" Uh huh, " Casey grunted as he watched his team.

" Cool... "

" Uh huh... "

and that's a wrap


End file.
